What Happens Now?
by BrucasLeyton4ever
Summary: What if Lucas didn't make it in time to save Peyton from Derek and Derek Raped her? It's a Leyton. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Lucas drove as fast as he could from the police station. The cops were already there when he got to Peyton's because he had told them what was going on. He got there just as they were bringing out Derek.

"It's too bad you didn't do her Luke because she's really good! She's so easy!" Derek said. Lucas went after him but a cop stopped him.

"Calm down son. He's not worth going to jail over." The cop said. Derek smirked as they put him in the car.

"Where's Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"She's in her room refusing to come out of her closet. She looks pretty bad. It's pretty obvious from looking at her that he rape her." The cop said.

"I can get her to come out if you'll let me do it." Lucas said. The cop nodded and lead him into the house. Lucas gasped when he saw her room. There were pictures of her all over her walls and her records were thrown all over the place. A lot of them were broken.

"We still can't get her to come out. She freaked when I tried to touch her." The paramedic said.

"This kid says that he can get her to come out." The cop said. The paramedic stepped aside. There was Peyton huddled in a corner of her record room. Her cheerleading uniform was all ripped and she had bruises all over her. Peyton saw him and ran into his arms and clung to him.

"Can you give us a few minutes please." Lucas asked. The cop nodded and left.

"Just bring her out when she's ready." The paramedic said as he left.

"Peyt, we need to get you out of here so that you can be checked out by a doctor." Lucas said. Peyton only clung tighter. Lucas picked her up and carried her out of the house with her clinging to his neck.

**Hospital**  
Peyton refused to let go of Lucas so he held her the entire ride to the hospital. When they finally got to the hospital Lucas put her down on the gurney that the doctors had brought out but Peyton refused to let go of his hand.

"Sir, you're going to have to wait out here while we exam her." The doctor said.

"I don't think she'll let me. I was the only one that could get her out of the house. She wouldn't let me go the entire time we were in the ambulance. If I leave her she'll freak out." Lucas said.

"OK. You can stay as long as you stay out of the way. We don't want her to be more traumatised than she already has been." The doctor said as she opened a rape kit. As soon as the doctor touched her, Peyton freaked out.

"Give her something to calm her down." The doctor said.

"Wait. She hates needles. I can calm her down." Lucas said.

"Ok." The doctor said. Lucas looked at Peyton.

"Peyton, I need you to calm down so that they can exam you and make sure you're not hurt inside. I know you hate hospitals and you're scared but I'm with you and I'll protect you." Lucas said. Peyton calmed down.

"Ok Peyton. I'm just going to take some pictures." The doctor said. The exam lasted an hour. Once it was over they put her in a private room for the night. They had given her a sedative, which Peyton refused until Lucas had her look at him. She was now sleeping for the moment so Lucas took the time to go out into the hall and call Karen. He had called Nathan and Haley but they couldn't come because Nathan's leg was still really sore. Karen was there in twenty minutes.

"How is she?" Karen asked as she ran up.

"They gave her a sedative once they brought her to this room. It took her a while but she finally gave into to it and went to sleep. I could've prevented this mom. I knew there was something fishy about that guy. I never should've let her go home. She wanted to come with me to the police station but I told her not to." Lucas said as he started to cry.

"Lucas, none of this is your fault. You didn't do this to her." Karen said as Lucas cried.

**Three Hours Later**  
Lucas had managed to get some sleep sitting on a chair hold Peyton's hand. Karen woke him up.

"Luke, why don't you go home and rest? I'll stay with her." Karen suggested.

"I'm fine. I do need to go to the school though. I just have to go talk to Whitey and Principal Turner about what happened because I can't play tonight. I also want to get my homework. Lucas explained. Karen nodded.

"Peyton, I have to leave for a bit but I'll be back." Lucas said as he kissed her head.

"Mom, if she wakes up and starts freaking out, don't let them give her a sedative. Talk to her and let her know that she's safe." Lucas said as he left.

_A/N: That's the first chapter. I watched the two hour season premiere. It was great. The only thing I hated was the whole Leyton thing and the way Nathan was acting. By the way the kid who plays Jamie is so cute! _


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucas, you look like hell son. Are you ok?" Whitey asked as Lucas walked into his office.

"Actually I'm not ok. I just came from Principal Turner's office." Lucas said.

"Don't tell me you've been suspended. With Nathan still injured I need you tonight. I can't afford to have both my captains on the bench." Whitey said.

"I can't play tonight but it's not because I've been suspended. Last night Peyton was attacked and raped in her own house." Lucas said. Whitey's eyes got big and he stood up.

"My god. Is she ok?" Whitey asked.

"Physically except for the bruises all over her body yes. Mentally no. I had to carry her out of her house because she refused to come out. She clung to me the entire ambulance ride and through the examination. Once the exam was over they put her in a private room and gave her a sedative so that she would sleep for a bit. She hasn't spoken a word." Lucas explained.

"Where is she now?"

"She's still at the hospital. They're going to release her this morning. I just wanted to tell you why I won't be here for the next few days." Lucas explained.

"I hope she's ok. Don't worry about the team. I'll figure something out." Whitey said.

"Skills is really good on defence. He's not as good as me but he's good under pressure." Lucas said as he left. He ran into Brooke on the way to his locker to get his books he needed for homework.

"Hey sexy. Where were you last night? I came by your house for our date but you weren't there." Brooke asked.

"Something came up with Peyton." Lucas said.

"You stood me up for her? Wait until I see her. She promised she wouldn't take you from me. Where is she anyway?" Brooke asked.

"She's at my house. I've got to go." Lucas said as he left. Brooke was confused. Lucas usually told her that Peyton didn't matter to him as much as she did when she got upset.

**Hospital**  
Lucas stopped off at home to get some of his clothes for Peyton to wear home before he went back to the hospital.

"Lucas thank god! Peyton's freaking out." Karen said. Lucas ran into the room and hugged a screaming Peyton.

"It's ok. I'm here. Nothing's going to happen to you." Lucas said as the doctor came in.

"We were just going to give her another sedative." The doctor said.

"She doesn't need one. She's freaked out because she hates hospitals. I want to take her home." Lucas said.

"Ok. I'll get her discharge papers." The doctor said as she left.

"Mom, can you run to the car and get the bag of clothes on the front seat? I stopped off at home and got some clothes for her." Lucas asked. Karen left.

"Peyton, calm down. It's ok. I'm going to protect you from him." Lucas said. Peyton stopped screaming but kept crying.

**Home**  
The doctor had given the a prescription for a sedative in case they need some. Lucas took her to his room so that she could relax. She laid down on his bed. Lucas decided to lay down next to her but he stayed away from her because he didn't want her to freak out. She curled up next to him and fell back asleep.

"She's asleep." Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I called Larry. He said that he won't be able to get home until the day after tomorrow. Peyton's going to stay here until he comes and then he's going to be staying here since their house is a crime scene. I have to figure out the sleeping arrangements." Karen said.

"That's easy. They can have my room. I'll sleep in the attic like I did when Brooke lived here." Lucas said.

"I thought that's what we would do." Karen said as they heard screaming from Lucas's room. They ran in and saw Brooke yelling at Peyton. Peyton was cowering in the corner.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I came over to talk to you and I found her sleeping in your bed. You're sleeping with her aren't you?" Brooke asked.

"We're not sleeping together but you and I are over." Lucas said.

"You're breaking up with me to be with her? Lucas, she's a slut. She only wants you because her new boyfriend doesn't want to sleep with her." Brooke said.

"Mom, take Peyton out of here. I don't want her to hear what I'm about to say to Brooke." Lucas said. Karen went to help Peyton out of the room but Peyton started freaking out.

"Please don't touch me Derek!" Peyton screamed. Lucas bent down to Peyton's level.

"Peyton, it's ok. It's just my mom. She's just going to help you to the kitchen and make you some tea. I'll be there once I'm through with Brooke." Lucas said. Peyton allowed Karen to help her up and out of the room. Lucas waited until they were out of earshot before he spoke.

"In case you haven't noticed Peyton's been though a lot in the last 24 hours. That guy you were talking about isn't her boyfriend. He said he was her brother but he wasn't. He was a stocker who attacked in her own house last night. He forced himself on her. She's completely traumatised. I can't be out of her sight for long or she'll freak out. I had to take her out of her house last night because she wouldn't come out of her closet. She wouldn't let go of me during the ambulance ride and the examination." Lucas said.

"I didn't know. I want to say sorry to Peyton." Brooke said.

"You're not going anywhere near her. I want you out of this house. Stay away from Peyton and stay away from me or I will not be responsible for what happens." Lucas said. Brooke quickly left. Lucas let out a sigh and went to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Month Later**

Larry had stayed at the house for a week before he went back to work. Peyton was disappointed but it was too hard for Larry to watch her. Peyton was still living with Karen and Lucas. Lucas had to sleep beside her at night or she's wake up screaming. Haley had quit cheerleading after Lucas told her what Brooke said. Peyton quit cheerleading as well because she didn't want to be around Brooke. Nathan had given Brooke a piece of his mind when Lucas told him what Brooke had said to Peyton. Lucas had gone back to basketball practise. Peyton sat on the bleachers with Haley doing their homework.

Lucas woke up to the sound of Peyton throwing up in the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back in and laid down.

"Peyton, I want to take you to see a doctor today. You've been throwing up for the last week and you can't keep anything down." Lucas said.

"Ok. Maybe the doctor can give me something to stop it. I hate it Luke." Peyton said.

"I know. You go back to sleep. I'm going to go talk to my mom. I'll wake you up a little later." Lucas said as he got up and dressed.

**Doctors**

Karen had gotten Peyton an appointment with the family doctor. Lucas and Karen had told her that it was a possibility that she could be pregnant. Peyton was scared. Lucas and Peyton were now waiting nervously. Finally the nurse called her name. Peyton followed the nurse. Lucas waited in the waiting room for her.

"The doctor will be in to see you shortly." The nurse said as she closed the door. A few minutes the doctor came in.

"Good afternoon. I'm Dr. Landon. You must be Peyton." The doctor said.

"Yes." Peyton said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Landon asked.

"For the last week I've been puking a lot and I just want to make sure I'm not pregnant." Peyton said.

"Ok. I need you to pee in this cup." Dr. Landon said.

"Actually can we do an ultrasound instead? I just want to find out now." Peyton asked.

"Sure. Just lay down there." Dr. Landon said as he got an ultrasound machine.

"Now this is going to feel a little cold." Dr. Landon said as he put the gel on her stomach. He moved the handle around. They heard a heart beat.

"There it is. You're pregnant. See that? That's your baby." Dr. Landon said.

"How far along am I?" Peyton asked.

"I'd say you're about a month along. Do we need to discuss your options?" Dr. Landon asked as he turned off the machine.

"No. I was raped and this baby is his. I'm going to keep it because it's not fair to the baby to punish it for something it didn't do." Peyton said.

"My secretary will make you an appointment for a checkup next month. I'm going to want to see you once a month for a checkup. Here's a prescription for prenatal vitamins and something to help with the morning sickness." Dr. Landon said as they went to the waiting room.

"What did the doctor say?" Lucas asked.

"I'm pregnant." Peyton said as she started to cry. Lucas hugged her. 

A/N: This may seem like my other fanfic called Life In Tree Hill. I can assure you it's different.


	4. Chapter 4

Six Months Later

The morning sickness was gone which made Peyton happy. She was also very hormonal at times. The other night she started crying because of a cat food commercial. They had gotten a lawyer to do the papers for Derek to sign away his rights to the baby. Derek immediately signed them but not before telling Peyton that they will always be connected.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked as he walked into the kitchen one morning. Peyton was looking at a real estate paper.

"I'm looking for a new place to live. I can't live here forever. I can't go home because there's too many bad memories. I figured that I should have a house ready for when the baby comes." Peyton explained.

"That sounds reasonable. I'm going to miss you though. I've kinda gotten used to having you here." Lucas said.

"I was thinking. If I got a house with three bedrooms, would you be willing to move in with me? I'm still a little scared of being by myself and I could use your help with the baby." Peyton suggested.

"If that's what you want then I will. Let's see which ones there are. We can circle the ones we like and then we can go to the real estate office today and ask to look at them." Lucas said as he sat down. When they were finished they had circled five of them. They went to the real estate office and they were lucky someone was willing to take them to see the houses. The first four they didn't like because it was too small.

"If you don't like this one I brought a list of houses that you might like." The real-estate person said. The second Peyton walked into the house she was in love. There was a fireplace in the living room and the kitchen was huge.

"Look at the size of this kitchen Luke!" Peyton said. They went upstairs.

"Holy crap! These bedrooms are huge! This is the house Lucas!" Peyton said.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Very. This is the perfect house." Peyton said.

"You heard the lady. We'll take it." Lucas said with a smile.

"You made a good choice. Let's go to my car and do the paperwork. The agent said. Within the hour the house was there's.

A/N: I know it's a little fast but I wanted to get the living arrangements out of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Weeks Later

Today Lucas was moving all the things into the new house. Larry had set it up so that Peyton would be visiting him while Lucas and the others moved the things since most of it was coming from Peyton's old house. Lucas also wanted to surprise her. All of Lucas's things were going to be going to his new room except for his furniture. Karen had allowed him to buy some new furniture and décor with her credit card as long as he didn't go over board. Larry had given Lucas his credit card to buy not only Peyton's bedroom furniture but the furniture for the rest of the house. Unknown to her, Lucas also bought the furniture for the nursery and the stuff for the baby. Peyton had decided that she didn't want to know the sex until the baby was born. They had painted the walls of the house. The furniture was all moved in by the time she was supposed to come home. Actually, they had only finished an hour before she came home. Lucas had framed all of her sketches and hung them in her bedroom. He bought her new art supplies and put them in the basement with her records. He had gone out and replaced most of her records that were broken.

"Guys, she's here!" Haley screamed. Karen and Nathan joined Haley in the living room while Lucas went outside.

"Welcome home Peyt. I hope you like the house." Lucas said. Peyton loved the house. She kept saying that it was beautiful. Finally they went upstairs.

"And that's your room." Lucas said.

"I love it. Where's the baby's room?" Peyton asked.

"Damn! I knew we forgot something!" Lucas said.

"Lucas Scott! You had better have not forgotten about it!" Peyton said.

"Well, I guess this room will have to do." Lucas said as he opened the door to the nursery.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful!" Peyton screamed.

"Do you like it?" Lucas asked.

"I love it. It's so cute. Look at the pooh bear characters on the walls. They're so fuzzy!" Peyton said.

"I was hoping you'd like it." Lucas said. Everyone had a good time until they left around 9:30. Lucas and Peyton cleaned up the kitchen before going to bed. For the first night since the rape Peyton was able to sleep by herself. Lucas on the other hand felt that something was missing.


	6. Chapter 6

To see this chapter because it's got pictures , follow these instructions.

1) Go to Tree Hill Central Fan Fiction.

2) Click on mature fan fiction

3) Click on Peyton and Lucas.

4)Click on What Happens Now?


End file.
